


完美现实

by caorida19741130



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caorida19741130/pseuds/caorida19741130
Summary: PWP: To Hernan, Kirk is perfect.





	

CP：Hernan/Kirk  
Rating：NC-17

 

 

他有一把氪石小刀，Hernan正在想什么时候才能把它送给Kirk，或者搞一盏红太阳灯，不过考虑到他们曾经和Waller女士的关系，估计她会以为超人终于已经疯了。

他没有疯，他只想试试亲自喂一喂他的Kirk。

这就好像你有一只小猫，长着可爱的小尖牙，咬起人来能像小老虎一样凶狠，你仍然忍不住想亲手拿着猫零食逗逗他。

“你有想过试试我的血吗？”Hernan问。

Kirk这个时候正跪在Hernan面前的地板上，含着超人那根外星尺寸的阴茎。他把嘴里的东西吐出来，抬头给了Hernan一个结结实实的白眼。“你确实知道自己是钢铁之躯吧？”

“也不是完全不可以……”超人说着，他们可以试试道具，比如红太阳光束和氪石小刀。不过现在，他只是把身体向后面的沙发舒服地靠过去，张开腿让吸血鬼更好地把钢铁之躯的最坚硬的那部分重新吞进去，他的一只手随意搭在沙发上，另一只则放在Kirk的脑后，漫不经心地一下下抚弄Kirk有点偏长的头发。

然后Kirk就张嘴咬了他的那玩意儿一口。

没什么伤害，反而像痒痒的挠在他身上一样，激得Hernan向前顶了一下，顶到Kirk的喉咙深处。

这个时候连吸血鬼也需要喘口气了，Kirk松开口，伸出舌尖卷过外星人的顶端，让后一边让阴茎贴着他冰冷的脸颊，一边用舌头上下舔着柱身。他心无旁骛地服务那根大东西，好像世界上除了让Hernan葬身于性的快感中就没有什么更值得的事情了。

Kirk爱着我呢。

Hernan揉着Kirk的脖子的时候真真切切这样感受到的。他的Kirk像一只小猫，无论你冷落他多少回，最终会小心翼翼地回到你身边，拿脸凑近你手边，渴求一个柔软的抚摸。

现在那个伪装成吸血鬼小猫咪正虔诚地吞吐超人的超级阴茎，好似膜拜一座古早遗迹的圣物。

超人永远不会伤害他的小猫咪的。Hernan想着，他邪气地笑起来，捧着Kirk的脸吻在他的额头。接着就把他从跪着的地板上拉起来，撕掉他的裤子，解放吸血鬼那根忍耐许久的性器。

“过来。”Hernan用命令的语气。

被他的姿态弄得晕晕乎乎的吸血鬼十分听话地分开腿坐在他身上，献出一个湿漉漉的吻。

蝙蝠的嘴唇冷冷的，但Hernan自己的则是滚烫，他们纠缠在一起的时候Kirk微凉的双唇卷过Hernan的腮边，然后耳垂，来到颈侧。Kirk正在细细地亲吻他，是亲吻，完全柔软的触觉，即使明知Hernan不会受到任何伤害，Kirk也未曾亮出自己的尖牙。

Hernan紧紧抱着他，他们同样坚硬勃起的阴茎挤在一起，Hernan把Kirk缺乏温度的身体按向自己，好让吸血鬼的嘴放在那根劲动脉的旁边。

“总有一天，我要这样喂喂你。”

Kirk呜咽了一下，闷哼声淹没在他们之间。然后Kirk就气势汹汹地吻了上去，好像这次玩了真的，非要咬上Hernan一口不可的样子，但最后连吸血鬼也败在氪星人不需要呼吸的超长舌吻之下。

对此，Hernan安慰似的拍拍Kirk的后背，帮他顺过气来，然后双手抬起他的屁股，让那个吸血鬼结结实实地坐到自己的阴茎上。

没什么准备工作，不过幸好他的Kirk也不容易被弄伤，Kirk以一种超越人类的韧性适应了他们的体位，在Hernan身上上下摇动自己的身体。

还有什么能比得过一个主动和自己做爱的Kirk呢？

Hernan决定让Kirk掌握一会儿节奏，看着他上上下下挪着自己的冰凉但肌肉结实的屁股，速度不够快，但Hernan享受这个时候拖长的快感，他愿意这样和Kirk纠缠到天长地久。等到他拿回节奏的时候，Hernan发誓他只是让他们稍稍脱离了一点地心引力。他托着Kirk的背把吸血鬼塞进沙发垫子里，双手用一种足够紧却不会伤到Kirk的力度固定住他的腰，挺身把阴茎塞进那个小穴的最里面。

Kirk的腿卷在他背后，臀部紧紧贴着他，手滑过Hernan的胳臂，然后是紧绷的大腿，然后又挪到了肩膀，好像没决定该往哪儿放似的，于是Hernan抓过一只乱挠的蝙蝠爪子，亲吻了他的指节，和掌心。

Kirk红色的在情欲里失神眼睛，因为快感和疼痛隐忍的表情，过于苍白的皮肤，冰凉柔软的身体，控制不住呻吟时候尖锐的牙，在Hernan背后收紧的腿，主动让Hernan贴近他的双手，Kirk能表达的所有情绪比他所能言语的多一千倍，都让Hernan无比庆幸感激这个操蛋的身世和薄凉的地球能带给他们的这点可悲的现实。

Kirk怎么会觉得自己是个怪物，非得要离群索居，受人唾弃呢？

Hernan觉得Kirk完美极了。

 

END


End file.
